Brother's Bond 1
by squidoge
Summary: Conan, his older brother Shinichi and Ran go to Tropical Land, where Conan gets kidnapped by a group of men in black. Will he make it back alive? Conan is 9 years old and Shinichi is 17.
1. Kidnapped

**AN-** **Hello! this is my first ever fanfic so please review!**

 **Disclaimer- i do not own any DC characters**

Prologue- instead of Shinichi, Conan gets kidnapped by BO in Tropical Land

BO is not that big, more of a crime gang than a world wide organisation.

The story is set a few weeks after this.

Conan woke up from the cold in a small unlit cell with a tiny vent. He had gotten used to this now. The first week after being kidnapped he was constantly shocked to see where he was, until he remembered what happened at Tropical Land.

-Flashback-

 _Shinichi, his older brother, had suddenly ran off, telling Ran and Conan that he'll catch up with them._ _As Conan watched his brother run off, he had a bad feeling about it. He followed Ran who also had a concerned look on her face._ _'Come on, Conan-kun, I'll walk you home.' she said, still crying after the dreadful murder that Shinichi had solved._ _Conan held her hand and started to walk off, when his eyes caught a man dressed in black, holding a steel bat. He was going the same way that his brother had gone. Suspecting something, he let go of Ran's hand and ran off._ _'Conan-kun?!' Ran yelled after him, but she knew it was no use- Conan was just as stubborn as his brother. So she decided to wait behind._ _Conan stealthily stalked the man dressed in black. He took note of the man's silver long hair._ _He followed him into an alley, where he saw the back of his brother. He seemed to be spying on someone. The man in black continued to approach him and started to raise his bat._ _Not knowing what to do, Conan shouted 'Shinichi-niichan!' and immediately regretted it. It had done its job- Shinichi had turned around and saw the man in black._ _Only problem was the man in black was after Conan now._ _Conan couldn't move as though his feet were glued on the spot- Fear had him in its grip. His brother cried out his name as the man in black pulled out a taser._ _Then all went black._

-End of Flashback-

He had been held for ransom in an abandoned warehouse, desperately trying to leave hints here and there of his location in ransom videos to his family and police, but was beaten up afterwards.

Conan slowly got up, and groaned. The men in black were harsh, giving a child just a flat slab of stone and a blanket to sleep with. Outside he heard two men talking to each other in hushed tones, but loud in enough for Conan to hear. He didn't listen to most of the conversation, but the mention of his name intrigued him and he was curious to what they were talking about.

'Poor kid.' one man said, 'he shouldn't have tried to interfere with the Black Organisation's schemes.'

'I heard that he was pretty badly beaten up and isn't being fed well.' another man said. 'It's a wonder he's still alive.'

'Heh, that's gonna change today. After all today's the deadline for the ransom.'

'You mean-'

'Yeah. After today, he'll be-'

'Terminated.'


	2. Threatened

**sorry guys for not updating sooner! Ive got yearlies coming up so please be patient! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and viewed!**

Conan froze. Terminated? He recalled that that had something to do with being killed...

He looked around frantically, looking for something to defend himself with, but to no avail. So he quickly devised a plan to escape.

Suddenly he heard the door being unlocked, so Conan quickly moved to his bed and acted like he just got up.

'Come here!' a guard ordered and Conan obliged.

Seeing Conan's tired face, he cruelly smiled at him, saying 'Don't worry, the ransom videos will finish after today.'

Conan knew what the man meant, but he acted like he didn't know. If the men in black knew that Conan knew he was going to get killed today they might ruin Conan's escape plan.

'Really?' he asked, in his most innocent voice. 'Today's going to be the last day?'

His acting was enough to fool the guard. After all, he was the son of the famous actor, Yukiko Kudo.

Conan followed the guard out of the cell, where one of the men in black, Vodka, was waiting.

'Took you long enough,' he grunted, 'Gin's not going to be happy if we're late for the video.'

'Aren't we taking the video in this warehouse though?' the guard asked.

'Nah. If we're going to end this, we've got to do it somewhere else or the cops are going to sniff us out. Even the FBI is involved now, so we can't afford risks, especially with that Shuichi Akai around.'

'Do you know where we're taking this kid?'

'Yeah we're probably taking him to Be-'

'That's enough!' Gin's voice interrupted.

Conan flinched when he heard his voice. He was the one who tased him and took him to this place.

Gin walked towards Conan, wearing his usual black coat and hat.

'What do you mean, Gin?' Vodka asked.

'We're not doing the ransom video. However today is still going to be Conan's last day.' Gin replied.

Conan tensed, sensing something was wrong.

He was right.

Gin pulled out a loaded pistol and aimed it at Conan.


	3. Escape Attempt

Conan's faced paled as Vodka and the guard stepped away from Gin.

Vodka questioned him. ' G-Gin, what are you doing. Rum told us to keep him alive.'

'Go upstairs and looked outside' Gin ordered, which Vodka obeyed to.

A few moments later, he rushed back down with a panicked face.

'It's crawling with cops and FBI outside. By the look of things the SWAT crew are preparing to break in!' Vodka told the confused guard.

'And that's why we gotta eliminate our little friend here, who was giving out hints to the cops of his location.' Gin said, cocking his gun.

Seeing Conan's pale face, Gin laughed, got real close to him and whispered in his ear, 'Don't be afraid, brat. After you're gone, I'll send your brother to you so you won't be lonely.'

A million thoughts travelled through Conan head, though one stood out like a beacom. If Conan died here, the men in black and their friends will kill his brother, and possibly even those who had any connection to him.

No, he couldn't let that happened.

Before Gin could move back, Conan headbutted him hard on the head causing Gin to drop his gun more in surprise than pain.

Before the guard or Gin could react, he sprinted as fast as his tired small body can take him towards the exit. Vodka and the guard couldn't do anything as they haven't brought their guns. After all, who would think they needed a firearm when your guarding a fatigued nine year old child?

Conan was just 20m away from the exit now, when he realised that the exit might be locked.

That wouldv'e been a short-lived triumph. Miraculously, it seemed as though someone had opened, no, _smashed_ the lock beforehand.

15m to go

Conan was tired already though. After all he wasn't fed properly and didn't work his body this vigorously in a long time.

10m

Conan was exhausted but gave it his all. His freedom was so close.

5m

'Just a bit more...' Conan said to himself, when...

BANG!

 **AN: The cliffhangers are never going to end, are they. Well I'm currently procrastinating for my tests** **so I _might_ upload the next chapter this week... but I might not. But for those who are following this story and/or has viewed this, thank you so much for doing so. Until next time!**


	4. Freedom

**Warning: violence and shooting, also death.**

Conan first went numb, then pain hit him like a truck. A bullet had gone through his right shoulder. Conan fought to keep conscious.

But something powerful kept him running- it was his will to survive.

'Oh, you're a tough one, aren't you!' Gin remarked, cocking his gun once more.

Conan reached the door when another bullet was fired, this time penetrating him just above the left of his pelvis. Tears streamed out of Conan's eyes as pain tortured him mercilessly.

Conan pushed through the door with his body and limped outside, one hand clenching his shoulder wound.

Freedom at last!

Thankfully, the warehouse had been decently lit, so his eyes didn't take long to adjust to the glare of police spotlights. Several police, SWAT and FBI units were surprised to see him, but Conan kept running. His eyes focused on one person in the crowd - his brother, Shinichi.

In the background, he heard Unit Commanders yelling orders to the SWAT crew while the FBI prepared to storm in. On top of a nearby apartment, he saw police snipers, including FBI sniper Shuichi Akai, training their rifles to their targets inside.

But Conan didn't care about those. His mind and body was focused on reaching Shinichi, who had begun to run towards him, with Inspector Meguire yelling at him to get behind the protective barrier.

BANG!

Another bullet sped through the air and hit Conan right in the thigh. Conan let out a short scream in pain and collapsed, right into his brother's awaiting arms.

Shinichi cradled him in his arms.

'Conan? Conan?!'

Panic flooded through Shinichi. Could his brother be...

That thought was interrupted by a groan from Conan. Shinichi let out a sigh of relief.

'Shi-Shinichi-niichan...' Conan murmured. Pain and fatigued washed over him, leaving him in a half-dead state with his eyes half closed

'C-Conan, I'm here.' Shinichi reassured him and mustered up a smile.

'It h-hurts, Shinichi-niichan,' Conan said, with a tear trailing down his face.

'I know, Conan, I know.' Comforted Shinichi, gently wiping away Conan's tear.

' So t-tired. Maybe if I close my eyes...' Conan's eyes began to shut.

'H-hey, stay with me buddy,' Shinichi said, before turning and yelling, ' WHERE'S THE EFFIN' MEDIC!!!'

Medics ran towards them with a stretcher, and checked his vitals. Conan felt himself gently laid down on a stretcher and he was ushered off to Beika Hospital.


	5. It's Not Over Yet

AN: Sorry for not posting in a while! I had yearlies to do... The death warning from the previous chapter was meant to apply to this one.

 ** _Beika Hospital_**

Shinichi was waiting outside the operation room after the incident. Inspector Meguire had came up to him and told him that he should be proud of his little brother for taking down a crime syndicate. He continued to explain to him that the SWAT and FBI stormed in afterwards, shooting down Gin and Vodka, with the snipers taking out assassins Chianti and Korn in an instant.

But Shinichi wasn't listening to any of that. Guilt grew inside of him - he felt responisble for his younger brother's injuries, and if Conan died... no, he couldn't bear the thought. 'If only I hadn't followed those suspicious men in black...

After what felt like days, the 'Operation-in-progress' light went off, and Conan was wheeled off to his room.

The surgeon came up to him with a tired smile.

'Are you Conan's guardian?' She asked him, which Shinichi nodded to.

'The operation was a success.'

Shinichi let out a sigh of relief.

'Thank you.'

Her expression then changed into a serious one.

'However due to where the bullet had penetrated, his left leg may be paralysed for a number of weeks, so please supervise him once he is out of hospital.'

Shinichi nodded and thanked her once more, as the surgeon went for her break.

Shinichi began to walk away when he realised he didn't know which room his brother was in. He decided to ask the reception. As he was making his way down, he saw a doctor with an artificial eye. Shinichi looked at him suspiciously, but continued to make his way to the reception.

 ** _In an unknown room in Beika Hospital a few minutes later..._**

The door of the room opened silently as a dark figure walked in. In its hand was a knife, which had been carefully concealed inside its coat. It smiled at the sleeping boy on the bed as it silently approached him.

'I'm sorry... _Conan_ ,' it whispered to the boy, 'but witnesses must be silenced, especially one who did so much damage...'

With that, it raised his knife and brought it down on the boy.


	6. Downfall

The door of the dark room opened silently as a dark figure walked in. In its hand was a knife, which had been carefully concealed inside its coat. It smiled at the sleeping boy on the bed as it silently approached him.'I'm sorry...Conan,' it whispered to the boy, 'but witnesses must be silenced, especially one who did so much damage...'With that, it raised his knife and brought it down onto the boy...

When a hand grabbed its arm from the side. It turned towards the owner of that hand and sneered at it.

'Hello... Bourbon,' it greeted in a malicious tone. 'Or should I say, Rei Furuya?'

'So you knew all along then. I was wondering if someone in the organisation knew my identity.'

'I knew your identity since Curaçao released the NOC List.' It replied. 'So I'm assuming there are secret police waiting outside?'

'Yes. And your true identity will be revealed,' Rei replied,

'Rum.'

Rum sneered at Bourbon once more before he landed a back turning kick onto Bourbon, who staggered backwards and Rum took this as a chance to stab the little boy on the bed.

Rum initially gave a malicious smile, but it faded away as he realised no blood was coming out. He pulled away the blankets and on the bed was a rescue dummy.

'You baka...' Bourbon said as he got up, ' we moved Conan when we knew you were coming.'

Anger swelled inside him, as he realised he had been tricked. He screamed in rage as he pounced at Bourbon with his knife drawn, who swiftly dodged him.

Rum and Bourbon, both highly trained in combat, fought each other in the room. However, Rum was more experienced, and Bourbon soon ended up on the ground, overpowered.

Instead of finishing him off, Rum took this as his chance to escape. He threw the knife with great force at one of the windows in the room, and jumped right out of the window, swiftly and skillfully manoeuvring down onto the ground.

There were fewer police cars in this area, so he wasn't stopped by anyone, though some people did stare at him strangely.

He leisurely approached the black Porsche waiting at the kerb near the entrance of the hospital, and entered the driver's seat without a second thought, only to find Vermouth sitting at the back.

Rum growled at her, 'You've seriously got to stop sneaking into other people's cars.'

Vermouth simply smiled before pulling out a loaded pistol and aiming it at Rum's head. Rum simply laughed and tried to turn the car on, when he realised the keys had disappeared.

Vermouth pulled out a walkie-talkie, 'All units, Rum is in a black Porsche with me at the entrance of hospital. Requesting assistance immediately.'

Rum stared at her through the rear view mirror in disbelief as Vermouth pulled out an ASIO badge.

'I hereby place you under arrest for multipe crimes.'


	7. Trauma and Visitors

**AN:** **Thank you for everyone and their support! For those who were curious, ASIO stands for Australian Security Intelligence Organisation. Some people have asked me about how many more chapters I'm going to write. There will be at least one more chapter plus I have ideas forming for a sequel... Anyways enjoy!**

 _Conan was in a small dark room, hiding in the corner. His eyes darted around the room, wide in fear. An evil laugh made Conan flinch as an ominous figure walked into the room. Behind it Shinichi, Conan's brother, walked into the room in a terrible state. His arms and legs were covered with scratches and cuts, bleeding endlessly. Bullet wounds adorned his body and a nasty gash ran along Shinichi's forehead. But what scared Conan the most was his brother's eyes. His sparkly blue eyes were now replaced with a pale empty look. The ominous figure approached Conan stretching out his hand towards him. Conan was frozen on the spot with fear as the figure held a gun towards him which had materialised from nowhere..._

Conan woke up, panting and sweating. When he realised it was a dream, he relaxed a bit. He got up and groaned in pain from his wounds. He took a better look of his surroundings. The hospital room was dark and small like the one in a dream. Conan began to hyperventilate, his eyes buzzing around the room, full of terror. He completely disregarded his heart monitor which had begun to beep rapidly.

Conan felt a warm, rough hand on his own and turned to see who it was.

Shinichi gave a warm smile, but you could see the worry in his eyes.

'It's okay, Conan. It was all but a bad dream, buddy. Go back to sleep.'

With these words Conan began to calm down.

'I-I don't think I can, Shinichi-niichan. I don't want to have more nightmares. I don't even think I want to live anymore...' Conan started to tear up and buried his face on his brother's shoulders.

Shinichi enveloped his arms around his brother, and patted him on the back. Conan eventually fell asleep, so his brother laid him back down on the bed. Shinichi was worried- Conan was only 9 and he was already losing his will to live.

 _Conan, I'm so sorry you had to experience these things. But I promise you, I'll help you get through this._

 _A couple of weeks later..._

Shinichi was on his way back to the hospital after school when Conan's friends, Ran and Sonoko caught up to him.

'How's Conan doing?' Ran asked Shinichi as Ran eyed Conan's friend. Shinichi took the hint. Conan had told him that his friends were a bit intimidated by Shinichi.

Shinichi smiled and knelt down facing the Detective Boys, who took a step back.

'Actually I was going to ask you guys if you wanted to go meet Conan with me. Will that be okay with you guys?'

The Detective Boys cheered as they made their way to Beika Hospital. They made their way through the reception when a voice called out Shinichi's name. He turned and saw Heiji and Kazuha walking towards him.

'What are you two doing here?' Ran asked as she hugged Kazuha.

'Well, once we heard that Conan was in hospital, we decided to rush here!' Heiji replied. 'But I should warn you that we're not the only ones who came...'

Shinichi gave him a confused look before it sank in. Shinichi looked around, until his eyes landed on a suspicious couple sitting nearby, who were wearing sunglasses even though they were inside. It didn't help that Professor Agasa was talking to them either. The lady gave him a smile before putting a finger on her lips. _Shhhh..._

Shinichi rolled his eyes and guided his and Conan's friends to the room.

Conan was watching the news when his friends came in. The first few days in hospital had been a pain- reporters tried to get through the doors of his room to get an interview with Conan, though thankfully Inspector Meguire had posted officers to guard him until he could leave hospital.

Over the weeks multiple officers including Detective Satou and Takagi came to him, though he still wasn't sure why. It was revealed to Conan that Amuro from Café Poirot was an agent for the National Police Agency and Vermouth was an agent from the Australian Security Intelligence Organisation. Vermouth had been the one responsible for smashing the lock in the warehouse. Conan was excited at first after gaining this knowledge, but was disappointed when he was sworn to secrecy.

The Detective Boys crowded around him each asking questions at once.

'Guys, oi, you're gonna give the kiddo a headache!' Heiji scolded them. They apologised and sat down on the chairs around Conan, with Haibara sitting right next to him. Shinichi saw Conan blush and raised an eyebrow, but decided to keep quiet. For a while, anyway. He _was_ his brother after all.

Shinichi, Ran, Kazuha and Heiji made their way down to the café, leaving Sonoko to look after the kids.

Down at the café they sat and caught up with what happened to each other- the cases they solved, school life, who's the greater detective, things like that. After a while a lady and a man, both wearing sunglasses from earlier, approached them. Shinichi looked at them, sighed, and excused himself as he followed the couple to Conan's room.

Conan and his friends were talking about the latest episode of Kamen Yaiba when Shinichi and the couple entered.

'Hey guys, can you guys go down to the café for a while? We need to talk to Conan privately.'


	8. Reunited

**AN: Very, very sorry for this late chapter, I just didn't know what to write. But please enjoy!**

Once the Detective Boys and Sonoko left the room, the couple removed their ' _disguise_ '.

There stood Yukiko and Yusaku Kudo, Shinichi and Conan's parents.

They rushed towards Conan and gently pulled him into an embrace, with Shinichi following suit. Conan hugged back, blinking the tears out of his eyes. It was almost silent, but no words were needed to see the love they had for one another.

The Kudo Family talked to each other for twenty minutes until Yusaku noticed the paparazzi outside the hospital. The parents hurriedly said their goodbyes and left, trying not to attract media attention to Conan again.

After their parents left, the brothers sat next to each other in silence, waiting for their friends to come up. Wanting to break the silence, Shinichi asked Conan a question that was bugging him.

'Since when did you like Haibara?'

Conan was taken back at the sudden comment and tried to stop himself from blushing.

'How did you know?' Conan asked.

Shinichi grinned.

'Oohh, so you _do_ like her.' Shinichi teased.

Conan pouted and shouted back,

'Well you like Ran-neechan!'

Now it was Shinichi's turn to blush. 'H-how did you know?' He stammered.

'Everyone knows about the confession you made to Ran-neechan. Plus you left your emails open the other day and I saw Ran-neechan's reply...'

The Detective Boys and Shinichi's friends suddenly barged in, saving Shinichi from embarrassment.

'Hey Kudo, we were discussing if- hey, why are both of ya faces red?' Heiji questioned.

'Nothing!' Shinichi and Conan cried back in unison.

Sonoko cleared her throat. 'Ummm, as Heiji was saying, we were going to ask you if you wanted to celebrate Christmas together!'

'Uh, isn't Christmas still a couple of months away?' Conan asked. 'Plus I might not be able to come.'

The Detective Boys grinned at each other and Haibara said to Conan, ' That's why we were thinking if you could let us celebrate at your house.'

Shinichi and Conan whispered to each other for a moment, and turned to their friends.

'We'll let you guys, but under one condition.'

The detective boys and Shinichi's friends ears perked up.

'You better help us with the preparations.'


	9. Eve of Christmas

**AN: The original story of this chapter got deleted so I had to write it again. Please excuse my poor Japanese and enjoy!**

 _A few months later..._

Conan lay on his own bed back at home, still recovering from his wounds. The doctor had told Shinichi that Conan could leave the hospital now, though he would still need to recover at home for a week before he could do anything else. Thankfully the school was teaching what he already knew from his brother, so catchup classes were not necessary.

Conan slowly got up, and groaned as he put on his glasses. He reached out his crutches which lying against the side of his bed and supported himself as he got up. He checked the time-it was 10 am.

He limped towards the door using his crutches. His shoulder and hip wounds had miraculously recovered quickly, but his thigh was still recovering due to the pressure he put on it trying to escape from Gin.

Conan opened the door and noticed the smell of... food. The smell of freshly baked bread and other foods met his nose and he limped down the stairs, hypnotised by the smell of food.

In the kitchen Ran and his brother Shinichi were cooking busily together, like a couple. Conan smiled to himself- he shipped it.

On the kitchen table was various foods, from small choc chips cookies to a large uncooked chicken.  
'Good morning Ran-neechan and Shinichi-niichan ( **is this right?** )' Conan said, eyeing a cookie that had more chocolate than the rest.  
'Good morning sleepyhead.' Shinichi and Ran replied in unison, causing them to blush.  
'What's with all the food and why are you here Ran-neechan?' Conan asked as he reached out for a cookie.  
Ran sighed as she gently swatted away Conan's hand from the cookies. 'Just like your brother. It's Christmas Eve.'

Conan was taken back. Christmas Eve? It had seemed so far away yet...

Conan limped towards the living room and lowered himself onto the couch. His hand instinctly reached out for the TV remote and switched the TV on. There were no shows that Conan found entertaining though, so he turned it off and picked up a book from the many that were scattered on the living room table. He began to read and became deeply engrossed into it.

After what felt like only a few minutes,Conan felt his brother Shinichi sitting next to him and peaking over to see what he was reading.  
'What is it? ' Conan asked, not looking up to his brother.  
'Well, we have guests coming over in 30 minutes for dinner and a sleepover so maybe you should start preparing? Ran already went home to prepare.' Shinichi replied.

It didn't take long for it to sink in.  
'30 minutes?' Conan asked in shock. He had been reading nonstop for nearly 6 hours.

'Yeah. And if you want to impress your crush, we've got to go wash.'

 **AN: And that is it! Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is highly likely to be the last, but don't be too disappointed-there _is_ going to be a sequel.**


	10. The End

**AN: Sorry for the late chapter! I decided to take a break from fanfics and had numerous school things on so I really wasn't bothered. Anyways this _is_ the last chapter and _hopefully_ there will be a sequel, probably under a different name. Haven't decided.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Bath Scene between the brothers. Please be cautious if you don't like this.**

Conan almost dozed off while his brother Shinichi washed his back. Conan was dragged away to the bathroom by his brother and had to wash together, so Shinichi can supervise Conan in case he slipped in the bathroom or something. Shinichi carefully washed him, especially gentle near his wounds. Shinichi smiled- it had been a while since they had washed each other's backs.

Afterwards they took a quick bath. Shinichi came out before Conan and Conan could see his abs reflecting in the mirror. His brother could've been a professional soccer player but no, he decided to become a detective. Conan slowly got up and carefully exited the tub, trying not to pressure his wounds. Conan was also pretty fit but short for his age, but he didn't care. Looks weren't everything.

Shinichi glanced at his brother. He was still not used to seeing those circular scars from the injuries. Conan caught him looking at him and blushed and covered up- it seemed like he was staring at his crotch.

After assuring Conan that it was nothing like that, Shinichi and Conan started to change, when they realised they hadn't brought clothes to change into. So Shinichi, being a nice older brother, sent Conan off to get the clothes. Conan wrapped a towel around himself and headed to their room, grabbing the fresh clothes that they had forgotten to take in. On the way back he stopped in his tracks. Ran was walking up the staircase and was about to enter the bathroom, completely oblivious to Conan. Conan moved as quickly as possible and shouted,

'Wait!'

But it was too late. Ran opened the bathroom door and Shinichi looked at her, both surprised. Conan continued to limp towards them, assessing the situation. Conan held his breath as he saw Ran's eyes start to look downwards...

'AHHHH!' Ran screamed as she turned away, while Shinichi covered up his 'parts' with his hands. Conan took this time to quickly move into the bathroom and shut the door.

After calming his brother Shinichi down and getting dressed, they quickly dressed and exited the bathroom.

Half an hour later, the first guests started arriving.

'Okaasan, otousan!' Conan greeted his parents as he rushed towards them and gave them a hug. It had been a few months since they had met. Conan and Shinichi's parents moved to Los Angeles a few years back leaving Conan with Shinichi, as he preferred staying with his brother and friends.

'How was our little boy?' Yusaku asked as he gave Conan a shoulder ride. 'Oof. You're getting heavier. How are you, Shinichi? Good? Good to hear.'

Yukiko rushed towards the kitchen and helped Shinichi prepare the food.

Slowly, more guests started arriving-the detective kids, the Mouri's, Heiji and Kazuha, Sonoko, and Officers Takagi and Sato. Eventually it was time for dinner. Shinichi was seated next to Ran, so things became pretty awkward because of the 'incident'. Haibara took her spot next to Conan. Delicious foods were quickly eaten, but leaving everyone satisfied.

The adults were nominated to clean up, so the kids and the teens invaded the living room to watch a movie. However it didn't suit the brother's taste, causing them to fall asleep from boredom.

Everyone giggled quietly at them, making sure they didn't wake up. They looked so alike and , even being asleep, their movements were on sync.

After all, they _**were**_ brothers.


End file.
